Dragon Tactics/Quiz Answers
WANT TO HELP? If you find a question not included here, please post a screenshot in the comment section! ----- After receiving the rewards, the player has to correctly answer 4 quizzes either about science, HTTYD universe, the expansion or what it has been told via quests. Due to all being random and some utterly confusing, down below is where all the answers to the respective question are located at by categories. Science and Real Life related *'A gas used as a disinfectant in drinking water is...' Chlorine. *'An object that does not let light pass through it is called... 'Opaque. *'A shark can swim fast because of its...' Long pointed body. *'Earth's seasons are caused by which of the following? 'The tilt of the earth's rotation relative to the ecliptic as the Earth revolves around the sun. *'How do plants communicate between their different parts? 'Using chemicals. *'How long does the earth take to complete one orbit of the sun?' A year. *'How many people have walked on the moon?' 12 *'How much does the average adult human brain weigh?' 1300 g. *'If you are facing east and you turn counter-clockwise 90 degrees, which direction will you be facing? ' '' North.'' *'In the chemical formula CO2, the symbol C represents which element?' Carbon. *'In your lifetime, roughly how much skin will your body shed? '115 lb. *'The heat an object contains is the amount of its thermal energy. What is it measured in?' Joules. *'This force pulls objects down or towards each other. 'Gravity *'What are the three states of matter?' Solid, liquid, and gas. *'What do you call an animal that hunts and eats other animals? 'Predator *'What is the biggest fish in the world?' Whale shark. *'What is the center of the Earth called?' Core. *'What is the fastest-running terrestrial animal? 'Cheetah. *'What is the force produced by two moving surfaces in contact called?' Friction. *'What is the Guinness world speed record for a solar powered car?' 88 kilometers per hour. *'What is the thermal energy measured in?' Joules (J). *'What type of rock is formed when lava or magma cools down? 'Igneous rock. *'When light hits a prism, what happen?' Light is refracted, showing a spectrum of colors. *'Where in the body is most food digested? 'The small intestines. *'Where is digested food absorbed into the bloodstream?' The large intestine. *'Which has the lowest melting point?' Mercury. *'Which number represents pi (π), rounded to the nearest hundreth? '3.14 *'Which of these animals has never been to space?' Horse. *'Which of these are magnetic poles?' North and South. *'Which of these features is an example of continuous variation?' Weight. *'Which of these features shows inherited variation?' Tongue rolling. *'Which one of the following is a chemical? 'They are all chemicals *'Which statement is correct? All humans' Have two ears. *'Why do African elephants have big ears?' To keep them cool. *'Who invented the television?' John Logie Baird. *'Wind is the movement of what?' Air. HTTYD Universe *'Each October there is a Dreadfall festival which is derived from what event?' The fear of the annual return of the Flightmare. *'Gobber teaches that a dragon always has a blind spot. What is the Red Death's blind spot?' The Red Death doesn't have a blind spot. *'Hiccup downs the Night Fury by launching what in air?' A net. *'How is the Red Death finally defeated?' Toothless shoots a fireball down its throat. *'Instead of carrying around the Book of Dragons, Fishlegs carries what with him when he needs to look up unfamiliar dragons?' Dragon cards. *'This Thunderclaw is the only Dragon from Drago's army that is allowed to keep its Dragon Armor. 'Bonesnarl. *'Which dragon has an echolocation sense not unlike radar or sonar?' Toothless. *'Which game is Viggo Grimborn obesessed with? 'Maces and Talons. *'Who invented the Sheep Launcher used in Dragon Racing? 'Snotlout. *'Who is Oswald the Agreeable?' Heather's father. *'Who is the only villain to have a dragon that is truly loyal to their master?' Harald Forkbeard. Expansion Quest-related *'How does Gothi know when a storm is coming?' She could hear Bucket screaming from miles away. *'The Dragon's maw is a ... 'Cave in the Wilderness. *'What are you testing when you are instructed to fly high above Dragon's Maw? 'A saddle.